Chain of Memories
by Ki-Ne-Ku
Summary: Roxas has just awoken from a 2 year coma.His cousin decides to take him away from his town so as to not bring back bad memories.Little does he know that the person who is closest to Roxas now is the one who poses him the most danger.Yaoi.Akuroku SoraRiku
1. Prelude

Chain of Memories

**Prelude**

_Roxas couldn't help but run. He knew that he had no reason to but the scene before him was too horrifying. He ran to the only place that would provide him comfort._

_Roxas hear footsteps coming after him. They were probably His footsteps. No, they **were **His. He was the only one who could catch up to Roxas. Roxas' heart raced faster as the footsteps got closer. He flew up the stairs and soon the roof door was in sight. He lunged at it and burst onto the roof._

_His feet stopped but due to his momentum he stumbled and fell onto his knees. Roxas gave a slight grunt of pain but none-the-less he stood and limped away from the door. Seconds later, the door burst open to reveal him disheveled friend. His usually gravity-defying hair was now stuck to his face in strands dampened by sweat. His usually neat clothes were now wrinkled past the point of no return and his tie was half off(or half on)._

_Roxas felt fear swell up in the pit of his stomach. He limped a couple of steps back to avoid him. Fear grew in his eyes as his friend stepped towards him while calling out his name._

_"Roxas..." He said._

_He took one more step and reached out to grab Roxas. Roxaspanicked and started backing away from his. Suddenly he felt himself step off the edge of the roof. For a moment, time froze for them both, but it didn't last long. Roxas felt the force of gravity pulling him down._

_His friend reacted quickly and he tried to grab Roxas, but it was too late._

_"ROXAAAAS!!" His friend shouted._

_Roxas felt tears well-up in his eyes. He looked at his friend and knew it was probably the last time they were gonna see each other._

_Before everything went black Roxas whispered the name of his friend..._

Roxas opened his eyes. He looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to remember what happened but there was only one word on his mind.

"Axel." He whispered.

**Prelude End**


	2. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chain of Memories

**1**

Roxas stared at the ceiling of his hospital room. It was December 24, in other words, Christmas Eve. People say that Christmas is a time of joy, yet Roxas felt nothing. He did have a reason to be happy, today was the day he was being dispatched from the hospital, but he just couldn't feel anything.

Maybe it was due to the fact that he had been asleep for two years now without feeling anything. Point was, he felt nothing. It didn't really bother Roxas though, his feelings would probably come back when they felt like it(lol).

Roxas was still deep in thought when his cousin Sora, entered the room. Roxas turned from the ceiling to look at him. His cousin hadn't changed at all. At least he thought he hadn't, after all he couldn't recall how Sora had looked before.

"Hey Roxy," Roxas smiled at the familiar nickname, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine. A bit sore from sleeping in this awful bed but aside from that I'm fine." Roxas answered.

"I'm glad. Now come one let's get you changed. The doctor will come and do a final check and then we'll go." Sora said while taking a new pair of clothes for Roxas out of a bag he was carrying.

When Roxas finished changing the doctor came in.

"Well, considering you've been asleep for two years, everything is working fine. You will be sore for a week or so until your muscles get used to moving again but aside from that everything should be okay."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sora said.

"No problem at all. Oh and Roxas, you've already been told that the memory of your life before two days ago are gone, right?" The doctor asked.

Roxas nodded. "Well I suggest you overlook some old stuff to see if anything sparks a memory. Sometimes your memories will just come back at random times. When that happens I suggest you write it down somewhere so as to not forget it again." The doctor said.

Roxas nodded. Sora thanked the doctor and all the nurses and then they left. Roxas looked out the window into the place called Twilight Town. Roxas took everything in trying to find something familiar. After all this was probably going to be his last time here.

Two days ago, when he had awoken, Sora had come to explain what had happened. On February 14, of two years ago he had fallen off the roof of his middle school. The fall should have killed him, especially since he was bleeding from the head for more than thirty minutes without anyone fining him, but he had gotten lucky.

He had received immediate operation to his head and had survived, but he had fallen into a coma.(By the way words in _italics_ means they're thinking and words with _italics _and underlined mean something from the past/flashback).

_"Ne, Roxas?" Sora looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Do you remember me?"_

_Roxas looked at him and nodded, "We've been together ever since we were born, but your parents moved you to Destiny Island when we were both ten."_

_Sora's eyes lit up with joy, "Oh Roxas! Thank goodness. I was afraid you had forgotten me!" Sora gave his cousin a hug._

_"Roxas nodded. He looked out the window and back at Sora. "What happened?"_

_Sora drew back from Roxas and cast his glance down. He knew that Roxas was asking what had happened on the day of the accident. "We don't know. The doctor says that the memory of what happened would probably be last to resurface. It would probably be sparked when you are in a similar situation." Roxas could hear his cousin's voice starting to crack._

_Roxas nodded, satisfied with the answer. The room was filled with silence. Outside the sun was setting, casting an orange glow into the hospital room. "Ne, Roxas?" Sora asked softly._

_Roxas turned to look at his cousin who's head was on the bed. "I started living alone. My parents came back here but I wanted to stay over there, so I begged them to let me stay."_

_Sora lifted his head and looked past Roxas, out the window, "It's small and has only one room. I'm sure I could make room...What I'm trying to say is, would you come live with me?"_

_Roxas was surprised. He hadn't seen the question coming. Sora took his silence as hesitation. "I mean I know you would miss Twilight Town but I really would love it! I'm starting school soon! We could go together! When we get home we can make dinner and eat it and I can show you around..."_

_Roxas smiled, "Sora, you're babbling." He said._

_Sora stopped talking and looked at Roxas. Roxas lay his hand on Sora's head, "How soon could we?" _

_Sora said nothing. Then he gave a big, bright smile. "I love you Roxas!!" Sora crushed Roxas in a bear hug._

_"Yeah, I know." Roxas said._

Now after two days of tests being run on him and going through therapy he was leaving Twilight Town. Sora had already talked to Roxas' parents and had picked up his stuff. Now all they had to do was drive to Destiny Island.

Sora noticed Roxas' silence and asked, "Are you okay Roxy? Do you want to stop for a break?"

Roxas turned to Sora and smiled, "Nah, just a bit tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

Sora nodded and turned back to the driving and Roxas looked out the window again.

The last thing he saw was the ocean in the sunset. Then he fell asleep.


	3. New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chain of Memories

**2**

By the time Roxas had awoken Sora already had all of his stuff out of the car and into the apartment. Roxas noticed that it wasn't actually an apartment it was a loft.

"Ta-da!" Sora said, excitement in his eyes.

"I thought you said it was a one-bedroom apartment." Roxas said.

"It was but about a year and a half ago I decided that when you woke up I wanted you to live with me. I talked to yours and my parents. They all agreed so all I had to do was wait for you to wake up and ask you. I signed the contract as soon as I left that day." Sora explained.

Roxas nodded and started exploring the loft. The bottom floor consisted of the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one bedroom. The top floor was all one room and a personal bathroom.

"So do you want the top or the bottom?" Sora asked while putting some cooking utensils away.

"I'll take the bottom." Roxas said.

He picked up one of his boxes, which he had no idea what it contained, and headed over to his room. The bed was already in there all it needed where sheets. There was one big window that led out to the balcony. Roxas could see the sea from the balcony. It was large and vast and seemed familiar.

_"Here you go." _

_"Ah, thank you. How did you know I liked this flavor?" _

_"Heh, I'm just psychic like that." _

_"Liar, you probably just asked Namine."_

_"Eheheheh..."_

"Roxas!" Roxas turned to see Sora looking at him worridly.

"Ah, Sora..."

"Are you okay Roxas? I've been calling you for a while." Sora put his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Eh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Roxas said.

Sora didn't look convinced. "Okay, let's go eat after that I want you to meet somebody." Roxas nodded and followed his cousin to the kitchen. After they finished eating they went next door and Sora introduced his friend Cloud.

"Roxas this is my friend, neighbor, and senpai, Cloud. Cloud this is my cousin Roxas." Sora introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you Roxas. Sora has told me a lot about you." Roxas nodded and shaked his hand.

"Well we have to go now. I have to go turn in Roxas' papers." They said goodbye to Cloud and went back to their loft.

"Papers?" Roxas asked as he was taking his shoes off.

"Yeah, papers for school. Right now we're on winter break but I have to have your paperwork turned in tomorrow. After all you have missed two years of school."

For some sort of reason Roxas felt that he never had and never would like school.

* * *

Ki-Ne-Ku: So that's it for that chapter. Sorry it took sso long...I've been ignoring this sight too much pets . Anyways look forward to the next chapter.

P.S. If you haven't figured it out already, the conversation that was in italics was a memory.


End file.
